Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh
by patem
Summary: Zelda: A young girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was found in the desert with no memory of who she is or was. She discovers she has powers but you will have to find out when she does. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Legend Of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter one**

As you wake up you see the sun starting to rise. _Wow__, _you thought_, __what a beautiful sunrise. The major question I have is where am I_? You get up and go into the hallway to find it empty. Just then, you hear some thing come from the next room. You run and hide in the room but you find out that room had only one exit. You thought, _Darn it, should have thought that one through_. You hid in the corner by the door to make a quick run for it. A person comes in and to your surprize it was a young boy. He had multi-colored spiky hair looked the same age as you. You were about to run for it but he seen you. _Darn, now I have to prepare for when he attacks__, _you thought to yourself. You go back as far as you could in the corner and got ready to spring. When he seen this he put his hands in front of him and said "No, I'm not going hurt you come out of the corner so you don't feel trapped. I will sit on the bed while you do that." He went and sat on the bed facing you. Very slowly you got out of the corner but stayed as far from him as possible. "I am the Prince Atem. You may call me just Atem. Do you have any questions that I can answer for you," said the boy. You tell him, "Yeah, where am I and how did I get here?"  
>"I should have known you were going to ask those questions. You were found in the desert unconscious by my father and brought here to the city of Egypt. I have kept an eye on you since they brought you in." " How long have I been out," you asked more softly. " You have been out for two days since we found you. Yesterday morning when I came in to check on you, you had a fever for most of the day. It broke at nightfall. I'm surprised to see you up and walking so quickly. If it is ok I would like to know your name." Trying to remember your name was hard than you had a flashback standing in front of a young girl that says " Zelda, sounds familiar ..." As you come back to reality you notice Atem holding you up. "Are you ok? After I asked your name you passed out," said Atem. You could tell that he concerned about you, so quickly you told Atem "My name is Zelda, I can't tell you any more because I don't remember anything else. The reason I passed out because I had a strong flashback." "Well I guess your memory will come back on its own. Lets tell my father that you are awake." You started to follow Atem out when your stomach started to hurt.<br>It felt like someone kicked you in the stomach. You were on your knees with your arms over your stomach. Atem was at your side in an instant and asked, "Are you ok? What is wrong?" You wanted to reply but the pain was too much and that's when everything went black.  
>As you come to you feel an arm under your you follow the arm it led to you sat up, he crossed his arms under his head<em>. <em>_He must have fallen asleep at the side of my bed after he put me on it,_you thought. You went around the bed to Atem and gently picked him up and sent him on the bed. Just as you were about to leave Atem starts waking up. "How did I end up on the bed", asked Atem. You reply, "I put you there so your back don't hurt in the morning." "Thank you. How do you feel?" "Better. I am going for a walk. Do you want to come?" "Yeah, fresh air might do us both some good. "As you walked through Atem's home. "Did you tell your father about what happened earlier," You asked Atem. He replied " My father walked in just you were in pain," it looked like it pained him to go to that memory, "and he was the one who got your pain to stop. That reminds me we have to tell my father your up." "Ok than," you told him.  
>When you got to the throne room Atem's father was worried about something. He seen you walking with Atem the concern left his face. He said, " Oh! I am glad that you are awake. How do you feel?" "Better. Thank you for helping me." "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, my name is Aknamkanon." "Well my name is only thing is, I have no memory of my past." "She has gained a small part earlier today," Atem added. The Pharaoh then said "Atem do you mind sharing your room with Zelda I have need of that room for a while. I must ask you to do the same thing but sharing the room with the Atem?" "I will what I must do. Pharaoh, I will repay the debt that I owe you," you told him.<br>The Pharaoh then told you both to leave and we made our way to Atem's room. You were surprised on the balcony and the size_. __He has a balcony__, _you thought. You ran to see the view and you loved it. "Nice view isn't it," a voice said from your left. I replied "Yes it is. I never thanked you for saving me. Thank you for everything. Sorry for the corner thing." Your apology stunned Atem. "That was not your fault, you were confused and didn't know where you were," Atem said after he recovered "I would have done the same thing. I saw you were weighing the option to attack is how I knew I was in no danger and sat on the bed."  
>You started feeling tired and now it was dark tossed you a light blue night-dress. The dress you were wearing was a light blue that was floor long and white with strange got the dress that Atem gave you and he lead the way to the bathroom. When you were done you walked out and Atem was starting to take his shirt off. He turned around to see you and says " That looks good on you Zelda, we had it made for you when you awoke." "Thanks Atem. Lets go to sleep, it looks like you're about to drop." "You might be right." You both lay in bed and fall asleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter 2**

After you went to sleep with Atem the night went smothly until the nightmares started. In the nightmare you are running to a burning castle and by the time you got to the enterance of the castle the door started to open. Then two people on a white horse came by nearly running you over. You stare in the direction that the two people went and you see something move in the corner of your eye. You turn around to seea man on black armor onblack horse and when he lifted his hand you got is when you wake up with Atem holding your sholders. "Are you ok? You started tossing and turning along with sceaming,"said Atem taking his hands off your sat up and said, "Yeah, I think I had a nightmare or something. Is it time to get up already?" "Yeah that is when you started havin ga nightmare.I thought you were in pain againso I tried to wake you up. Here isa towel for you."You were about to ask why when you put your hand on your face and it was wet. All you could do was laugh and Atem started to laugh with you. You used the towelwhile Atem got you another dress. No doubt it was made for you after they found you. This dress was solid white. You went to the bathroom and changed and when you come out Atem was already in new clothes.  
>You both start walking down the hall way and you found a woman that was pregnant in the last stages of it. She was lifting something big and having a hard for her to move it. You rush over to help her and she said, "Thank you for helping me move this." You replied, "No problem, you should be resting instead of working. That can hurt your baby more than you know." Atem says, "Agreed go and rest and if any one asks tell them I sent you." All the lady could say was, "Thank you prince." She left and you told Atem,"I should stay and help ont as much as I can arond here. You go and I will continue from here. "Ok." After that, you helped the servants and when you were done the servants said, "Thank you m'lady, your help will be remembered and appericated." "No problem. I am glad to help," you replied and left to look for Atem.<br>As you were looking for Atem you had the feeling that you were being followed, so you went around the corner to find more men thought_, I was being herded here_.As the men behind you closed in you saw Atem and yelled,"Ate-", they gagged you before you could finished. Atem still heard you and was running to help men tied your hands behind your back and the others were getting ready to fight put you insack but not with out a fight you kicked two in the shin thinking _I have to help Atem before he gets hurt_. By the time you got the sack down they had their arm around Atem's neck. Just than they kicked you in the stomach and they started to tie Atem ignored the pain and tried to get to Atem but they hit you in the head.  
>When you come around you are in the sack with a massive you think is<em>, Is Atem ok? Did someone help him<em>? A voice that sounded like Atem replied in your head_, No unfotunately. Wait I can hear your thoughts. That makes comunications easer_. Just then your spine started hurt and Atem sensed it all he could ask was_, Are you ok? _  
>All he heard was the sack around you rip. You look at your new form and you were a huge wolf<em>. Wow, that is cool<em>, you thought. Atem just thought_, I don't know what happend just help me out. That ripping noise made me fall somehow._ Just then the men saw you not knowing what to make of you. You desided to take advantage of the opening. You started to back up to the bag and once close enough you turned around grabbed the bag with your teeth and started to run . They started to chase you but you were the fastest despite your size. When they gave up you slow down and said in your thought,_ it looks like we lost them. You ok in there?_ Atem said_ Yeah, why does it feels like I am tied to a horse. Or hanging from one any._The only reply you had for him was _I dont know but I turned into a wolf. _He was silent until you found shade. Once there you turned back. _Wow that was easy. I am back as a human the clothes are unharmed, _you went back to the bag that Atem was in and untied it. You helped him out and took the cloth out of his mouth.  
>"Well," he started "the hard part just began. Now how do we get back to the palace?" "We should wait for night fall and it is almost that time anyway. It will be easy that way." At night fall, you started to look around to find nothing. You looked at Atem and he looked like he was sick. "Atem are you ok?" You put your hand on head but your hands were cold. You put your lips on his head and it was hot like he had a fever. He did, and you told him "Atem you are running a fever. We need to find a village to get you help." You turned in to a wolf and put him on your back. <em>Hold on tight, I am going to be running.<em>"Ok," was all he had to say. You run to the top of a sand dune and found a small village. _Atem hold on tight, I don't care if you pull fur out just do it._ He held on tighter and you started running. You got in feet of the village and he got off. You turned back and that is when he past out. You had to catch him before he fell. You carried him in the bridal way to the village.  
>a villager saw you on the way and ran to you. "Is he ok," asked the villager. You told him, "No, he has a fever and he needs help." He brought you in his house and you put Atem on the extra bed that the guy had. You layed on the other side of Atem higher than his head. The guy came with back with two cool rags. You took a rag and put it on Atem's forehead. He shivered and it made you shiver. You had to get up to walk around but you did not leave the room. As long as Atem was unconscious, you were uncomfortable with everything. You told the man, Shaddaa, "Shaddaa, he has been unconscious for two days now." That's when the village leader came in. "Shaddaa, who are these people and why have you let them in the village?" Not liking the leaders attitude you went to Atem, protecting him from harm. The leader of the village relised who you were protecting and stepped forward. "Don't come any closer to me and my friend," you shouted. The leader said, "I won't harm you young lady or your friend. Shaddaa, do you know who this is? This is the prince Atem." Shaddaa looked confused. "The Pharaoh told all the village leaders to keep an eye out forthe Prince becausehe and a young woman were kidnapped. You sat up straight but you were still protective. Just then Atem started to move and waking sat lower on the bed and held Atem's head with your arm. "Zelda is that you," was his first words. You sighed, "Yes Atem. I am here. How do you feel?" you asked more relaxed.<br>"Better, just exhasted. Help me up." That is what you did and one question popped up from the village leader, "Prince,are you well? Your father told us to help find you."Atem looked at you then went back to the leader,"Thank you for helping us. I don't know how I will repay you for all your help. Zelda did you find a way to the palace yet?" "No. When I brought you hereI was not confortable leaving you here alone so I never left the room. I was at your side for the time you got here. It might be best if we both get something to eat. You help Atem to the table.

As you eat you think, _Atem, you still need rest so after this the both of us could use some sleep. _Atem just nodded and after the meal you went to sleep with Atem's arm over your waist.

_You are starting to have strong feelings about Atem. So strong that you are protecting him like an alpha female protecting her cubs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Girl With the Pharaoh Chapter three**

As the sun rose, it started to bring back memories of your past. That little village you and Atem were in reminded you of a feeling that had been felt for years. It felt like you belonged. you looked at Atem and even though he has been asleep for the past two days, he looked peaceful. For the first time, you were starting to like him, more than a friend.  
>As you were thinking this you felt his presence in the back of your mind. He was starting to wake up. He looked at you and said "Good morning Zelda. No nightmares?" "No. Quite peaceful here it reminds me of something but I cant seem to remember." "Are you ready to leave? My father already sent word of our disapparence." You helped Atem up and just as you start to walk toward the the door a young woman stopped put youself in between the girl and Atem.<br>She spoke softly, "My mother made this for you and Atem. She held up two cloaks with small woman said, "They are for when you go back to the palace. So it can keep the sun off your backs." Atem said, "Thank you, we will wear them when we go back." She put the cloaks on the bed and left. You relaxed a bit when she left.

Atem thought, _Still paranoid huh?_ You said out loud,"Yeah, when I was getting kidnapped I did not expect them to go for you too. I am so sorry for getting you into this mess." "It is not your fault, you needed help and I was the only one around."

You left with Atem wearing the cloaks with the hoods up. You saw the village leader and a boy holding a single horse. "Prince, this is the only horse we can spare at the moment. We hope it will be enough." Atem said "That will be more than enough. Thank you for all your help. Farewell." Atem got on the horse and he held out his hand to you. You grabbed it and he pulled you up behind him. The horse reared up and you started riding off.

You stopped two minutes later to see what you could see and hopefully find the palace. You got off, took the cloak off and changeed into a wolf.

Atem barly caught it with out moving to the side. _Sorry about that Atem, this is the quickest way to find the palace, _you thought. "Unless you turned into a scent tracker we will have a haed time finding the palace," said Atem

You thought, _Wait that's it. Atem give me your hand. _"Why?"_ Because I can get your scent and you can follow me back to the palace on the horse._ "That is a good idea but what about the horse? I don't think it will want to follow a wolf. No offence." _I will take care of that part. _You went in front of the horse and told it, Horse, I will not hurt you. follow me so we can get my friend home. Ok, the horse replied toyou_, I will follow you. I knew that you were no danger to me because of your scent._  
><em> Atem, the horse has agreed to follow just give me your hand<em>. "Ok, Zelda," said Atem and holding out his hand so you sniffed it. It smelled like roses and sandle wood. _Ok, _you thought, _now follow me closely. _You started to run with Atem following. It seemed that you were following the trail by sight or you were consumed by your instinks. A couple minutes later the palace was in sight. Also something rose in Atem's mind, unintentuly you listened. _This is strange. Ever since Father found her, and I took care of her, it seems that I couldn't leave her side. I wonder what it is_. After that you knew he felt the same way. It that you two could not leave the other's side, at least not willingly. He looked at you and knew you heared so you nodded. "Well that is not how I wanted you to know but now you know at the same time I did." _At times, the mind hearing can help but it gets annoying half the time,_ you thought.When you got a better look at the palace, you noticed that something was wrong. You thought, _Atem, stay here_. You ran off and as you got closer to the palace it fadded away. As you looked back you sensed Atem's fear. When you got back, the horse was bucking and trying to get him off for some reason.  
>Atem started to fall and you jumped to catch him. <em>What happened, <em>you asked with your thoughts. "I don't know, he started to buck all of a sudden." _Get on like you were on the horse and sit like that on my back._ That is what he did, when something happened to the horse and a man in black from your nightmare came out of now where from behind the tensed instintively because Atem was on your back and if his power is as stongas your dreams say they are then he can do some seirous damage.  
>"I see you remember me," the man said, before you could react Atem said, "How do you know her and what do you want?" You could tell that he was debating on if he was going to do something so you started to growl. "Wow, you really don't remember me. I am hurt, after all you locked me away at least 5 times. Well maybe this will jog your memory." He held out his hand like the man in your dream. <em>Atem get off and find cover. Now<em>, you thought and shouted the last word. He thought, _Why?_ You shouted in your mind, _Just do it!_ Reluctently he got off and laid on top of a sand dune. You started pacing around in case something happened. His hand started to form a ball of energy and at first he aimed for you then he seen Atem and shot at him. You ran up and spun around with the ball of energy hitting your tail. The ball of energy bounced off your tail and hitting him in the gut.  
>It seemed to shock him and when it bounced off your tail it stung. As a matter of fact it still stung but not as much as he made it look. "That was new," he said after after the shock seemed to stop, "Let's see how you handle this new thing!" He started to change forms as well but he was two times bigger then you are. Both you and Atem started to back up. <em>Atem, either get on my back or start running, <em>you thought. There was no reply, when you looked at Atem, he was glowing. _Atem, what is happening, please answer_, you thought. You still felt his presence in the back of your mind so he can hear you but something else was up. Then the clouds started to darken; the man (that was now a creature) grabbed you and pushed you into a dune. His paw never left, the presure never leave you either. He was trying to crush you but he jerked away. When you got up you saw a gaint yellow dragon that was as bright as the sun it was blinding you so you closed your eyes but it was still hurting your eyes so you covered them with your paw.  
>You felt two hands around your chest and pulling you away from the light<em>. Zelda, it is me, Atem. Follow me, I know you can't see let me lead you<em>, thought Atem. You followed him for 10 minutes until Atem started to speak again. "Zelda, you could open your eyes now." You put your paw down and opened your were in a cave and a fairly dark one_. Where are we and how did we get that big dragon_, you thought."This cave is 10 miles from the palace and I summoned the Egyptian God monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra."You turned into a human and asked, "How did you manage that?"  
>"When I saw you fighting against that thing and it crushing you I reacted. That thing is as strong as the sun god which is not normal for anyone." "Atem there is something you should know. He is right, I did lock him away many times." "How did you manage that?" You had to think about it before it came to you. You started, "I had help from a young boy..." Your left hand started to burn, you look at it and it sterted to glow, but something was covering it. You wiped it and there was a trangle that was divided into three parts; the bottem to parts were glowing. As you start to remember the battle you had with that man; he had the same mark except the top part was glowing on his.<br>"Zelda, what is that mark on your hand," asked Atem. "I don't know Atem but I think that man knew about it." You started walk out of the cave when a dark figure stood there. It was him. You ran back to Atem with your arm to protect him. Then you started to glow like Atem did. You were consentrating your power and instead of a monster coming out of you, you became a monster. You were in a green hat, a long green tunic, white pants, and brown boots. When that man seen this he stepped back. With good reason, along with the new outfit you had a sword and shield.  
>The triangle part on your hand, on the bottem right started to glow the most. "So you two merged together. How cute, that will make it easier to destroy you and claim the triforce pieces that reside within you,"said the man, "Since you don't remember me, I will tell you my name. It is Ganondorf so remember it this time." "Oh I will, after I lock you away again," you said getting ready for the fight. Atem summoned another god monster. A red dragon with a long body and two mouths. You take a quick glimps to Atem and all he had to say was, "Slifer the Sky Dragon." Since the dragon was so big when it was summoned it took form outside. "Now Ganondorf, why don't we finish this outside and end this. Some people want a normal life and fighting you isnt part of it." "Are you starting to remember or is just instinct talking. "Every one went outside and the fight began. Gannondorf shot three orbs at you and with your sword you hit them to bounce them back at him. Three direct hits and Atem had his dragon attack with its second mouth.<br>Though the attack was your strongest, Ganondorf was still able to attack. He went straight for you because you had what he was after. He shot a huge black energy sphere at you and it hit its target. You flew inches from the caves entrance and made a dent in the stone wall. As you tried to get up Atem ran to help you.  
>Ganondorf managed to land a hit on Slifer because both the dragon and Atem were on the ground. You got up and used a power that seemed to be merging you with Slifer. You became the Soldier of the Gods. You attacked Ganondorf head on and his attacks barly did a thing to phase you. Then he changed into that beast form from before. Just then you heard a voice say, "Lets have the beast of darkness go up against the sacred beast. Take him on as a wolf and my power will be stonger than his." You did as the voice said, defused with Slifer and changed into a wolf. You also noticed that his belly was leaking something white. So you ran to attack his belly and dodged all of his there, you jumped up and bit his stomach. He fell on his side and you took the oppertunity to attack him.<br>The thing was, this strategy seemed familar somehow. Like Ganondorf used this strategy before. He got up causing you fall and turned into a human. "Well you won this battle but you won't win the war between the light and the darkness. We will meet again princess," said Ganondorf and he disappeared. You ran to Atem who was starting to get up. You changed into a human and asked, "Atem, are you ok?"  
>"Yeah," he replied, "I am fine. I heard the last thing he said. He called you a princess. Are you a princess?" "I don't know who I am yet. But I can't believe him because I can sense the evil that he has done. By the way, where is the horse?" "Oh, that. Help me up." You help help him up and Slifer disappeared. Atem started to wobble so you stay there to keep him from falling. He whistled and a horse came up to him. When the horse stopped you help Atem on the horse and hopped on behind him. You both got on your way to the palace and was there in one hour. Once in the city walls everyone started to cheer. By the time you got to the palace, the Pharaoh was at the main entrance. Once Atem got down his father ran up to him and gave him a hug. "My boy, you are safe and home at last," said the Pharaoh. "Father, I am fine and so is Zelda. She had a run in with a person from her past. More than a run in, more like a fight."<br>You started to blush about the way Atem said the what happened to the both of you ealier with Ganondorf. Once in the palace walls everyone went to the throne room. Just then Atem started to lose his balence so you ran to catch him. The Pharaoh saw this but he knew you weren't telling him something hom something. Since you were the closest one him you caught him before he fell.  
><em> Atem are you ok, <em>you thought. He just said, "I am fine, just exhausted from the road." _Do you want me to tell your father about the godmonsters that you summoned, _you thought.

He replied with his thoughts this time saying, _Yes but wait until he is alone._ You nodded and the pharaoh saw it. Then the palace started to shake. It was under attack but by who was the question. Right then your left hand started to burn and you knew who was attacking. Ganondorf brought his army to the palace doors. You were about to change into your warrior form but the Pharaoh said, "Zelda, protect Atem. He is too weak to help us." "I understand Pharaoh, but I know what would scare him off and only Atem and I have the power to do that." "No, too dangerous for him at this state." "You are right but what about the people of Egypt?" "We will handle that. Just get him out of here." You said that you would but Atem said, "Father I will stay here. I won't let this man put our people in danger." The Pharaoh said, "Enough, you will not fight. Go get some rest." You started to walk Atem when Atem's legs went out from under him. You picked him up and went to his chambers and laid him on his bed. "Zelda, that fight took a lot out of me. If he is here then we can't do anything." A voice said, "Oh, how sweet, a princess doing what she is told to. I never thought the infamous Princess Zelda following orders from a prince of another kingdom." You turned to see Ganondorf. "Who was following orders cause it was doing a favor for a friend," you replied then getting on the defensive in front of Atem. "Well give me what I am looking for and I will leave your friend's precious kingdom." "No," you said on insincts, "I will never give you the triforce." He was about to attack Atem but you put a protective spell around Atem. "You won't be hurting him to get to me. Time to fight fair."  
>He did not like that so he started to say, "I don't know if you remember this but I don't play fair." He grabs you by the neck and pulled you outside. Since Atem was in the protection spell he could not move at all out of the blue dimond that you created. You try to escape his grasp with no sucsess. You tried to summon the gods that Atem did and to contact their spirit. You started to focus your power again and manage to summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. The dragon took him away from you causing him to throw you into the palace wall. When you fell, you landed near the Pharaoh. "Forced to come, then who is protecting Atem?"You thought<em>, Atem, are you ok up there<em>? He replied_, Yeah I am more worried about you. Is this spell supposed to be blinking_? You froze. The protection spell was endinng. You transformed into a wolf and started for Atem's room. You got there and there was three monsters aproaching him slowly. You attacked 3 monsters and 3 came back. The spell just wore off when you attacked 4 monster, they just come back no matter what. _Atem, get on my back_, you thought. He did and you jumped out of the window. Once you landed, you ran to the Pharaoh. He asked you, "How did you summoned the sun god ?" Atem said, "Father she can summon our sun god because because I could and already have." The Pharaoh looked confused. "You two are the two rulers from the prophcey. One found in the desert, the other born royalty. A young Pharaoh." You looked at Atem and he was confused. Six people came up to the Pharaoh and said, "Pharaoh, time is running out. This man won't stop and our armies are being depleated as we speak." From the corner of your eye you seen an energy orb headed for the Pharaoh and you jumped in the way. The orb hit your hind leg missing Atem and made your whole body go numb. Just as you were about to hit the ground with your side, Atem jumped off your back. You weren't going to let the numbness keep you down so you get up and turn into a human so no one will know about the conection between you and Atem.  
>"Are you ok, Zelda? Any thing broken," asked Atem. The triangle on your hand started to glow and it seemed to take the numbness away. The Pharaoh seen this and took your hand with a little force that took you by surprise. "Ow," was all you had to say. "You are from the same tribe as the man that is attacking us? Why did you not tell me," shouted the Pharaoh. He threw your hand back at you and you replied, "Cause I did not know. I just found out today and even said that I was the one that locked him away five times. I don't think he would tell his best friend that. Besides he said that it is going to be easy to kill me and who ever I merged with."<br>She is telling the truth father. He tried to kill us both," said Atem, "He has already tried to kill her by crushing her. He has about the same power..." "Well I am not convinced that she is but we need her help," said the Pharaoh before he could finished you started to lose your balance. You felt Atem catch you but you still went down. You started to have a flashback about Ganondorf. It was the first time you battled him. You attacked the energy orbs and once he got hit you hit him with the arrow of light. Then it skipped to when Ganondorf used the triangle or triforce to change into a beast, not like the he used to crush you. You used another arrow of light and shot him in the head and hit his tail. Then the next encounter was him fighting you as... You? Somehow it was Ganondorf fighting as you but you were fighting. The next one was of you fighting in his beast form as well. You did the same thing as before and then you fought him with a sword as did he. The last flashback was him changing into a puppet of multiple shapes. Once that was defeated you fought him with a sword with the help from another girl shoting when you distracted.  
>As the flash back ended you awoke in Atem's arms with an army of monsters in front of you by a couple of yards. There was one monster that was familar to you even in a haze. The large red dragon was Slifer. As the haze started to clear you could see that everyone of the six guards had gold item. The Pharaoh had one as well but as apperently it was given to Atem. "Are you ok," asked Atem. You replied, "Yes but I know how defeat Ganondorf." You slowly got up and started to try to summon that monster. Then you were in the green clothes again. You thought about that sword that you seen in the flashback and there it was on your back along the shield. You took both the sword and shield and got ready. "Wait," yelled Atem, "It is much too dangerous for you. You just recovered from the flashback remember? You are not strong enough yet." You ignored him and went up with the monsters.<br>"Ready when you are, Pharaoh," you said to the Pharaoh. All he said was, "Monsters attack!" Once the order was given out you went straight for Ganondorf. You tackled and got a bow out with the arrow of light. Once ready to shoot, you pointed it it at Ganondorf. He reconized it and tensed. That voice came in your head again and said, " Follow your instincts." You shot the arrow at his arm and shouted, "Now!" You formed a ball of light above your head and knelt down.  
>Under Ganondorf there was a white light sucking him in. Once he was gone so were his men. Once back to normal you fell backward. Atem ran up and caught by your sholders. "Are you ok," he asked. You were able to tell so you replied, "Yes, I am fine, just exhausted from the fight. He won' be back for a while so we can rest for a while. By the way where is your father?" "He got ill during the fight and the guards escorted him home." He helped you up and helped you to the palace. Once in his room he tossed you a night gown and after you changed you laid down on the bed.<br>"You're that tired, huh? I could sense it. Something bothering you," asked Atem. "Not realy, just wondering what these gold things every one has. Like the upside down pyramid around your neck." "This is called the Millennium puzzle. It is a magical item that my father gave me. That is when he got sick and left. Now that I said something, it is wierd, he got sick right after he left the Puzzle in my hands. Well lets get to sleep, there is alot to do if we are to rebuild the city for the damage that was that was caused."  
>"That reminds me, Atem. Since we have the mental link, did you," you started but you didn't finished. He justs replies, "Yes, that is why the monsters came out. I could hear and sense everything but when I did not reply to what they were saying, they summoned their monsters out of concern for the both of us because you were out cold and I was in a trance like state because of you."<br>You lay down to end the exhausting day but somehow it was colder then usual. So you ask Atem, "Atem, is it colder than the last few nights?" He replies, "It is a little cold but you have been weakened during the time." He touches your head with the back of his hand. "You have a slight fever." He got a damp rag and put it on your forehead."Get some rest," he said laying next to you. You move closer to him to get that warm and to get that warmer feeling. There you fell into the most energizing sleep and it was dreamless.  
>Since you felt his presence in the back of your mind, you just an overwhelming calm feeling when you were together.<br>_** Please rate my stories and let me know if you have any ideas for the up coming series of my story**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter 4**

As the morning began, you started to think about the events of the night before. You kept your eyes closed to relax even more. Then you fell asleep and had a nightmare of when you first met Ganondorf. It was when he aimed at Atem. You bolted for the way except you fell off the bed. You opened your eyes to find that you were on your stomach."Ow, that hurt," you said trying to control your voice. You felt an overwelming saddness in Atem's mind. He must have heard you because the saddness tried to get up but your back hurted so when hecame in you were stuggling to get up.  
>"Zelda, what happened," was all he could ask. You tried to get up but again and you fell back down. Atem put his hands on your stomach to keep you from falling but you still went on the ground."Atem, my back hurts. I can't get up," was all you could get out. He lifted the top of you gown so only your back was showing. "Zelda," he said horrorfied,"your back is all brused. How did this happen?" "When Ganondorf grabbed me by the neck. I summoned theWinged dragon of Ra and when it Ganon, he threw me into a wall." he puts your shirt down and you try to get up again. When your body was high enough, he places his hand on your stomach and your arm over his neck. He pulls you up and you put most of your weight on your left hand started to glow. The pain started to fade and you were able to hold your own weight.<br>"What's going on? What's happening," was all he could say. He touched your back by mistake and he flinched. It didn't hurt. He takes another look at your back and the bruse was gone and your hand stopped glowing. You stood on your own just as confused. That saddness that was in Atem's mind came back. He went and sat on the bed. "What's wrong," you asked. He said, "This morning, my father... didn't awaken. He is gone." He put his face in his hands and started to cry. You walked over to him and sat by his side. You put your arm around his sholders and he leans into he moves again he said, "Egypt needs a king and I am my father's only heir. I must assume the throne." "I will stand by your side for as long as you want me to." "Thank you. The festival of the kings is tomarrow night and they are taking my father to the valley of the kings where his tomb lies."  
>You gave him a hug and stayed by his side. When the sarcophgous was put in beyond the traps, they came out. Atem did not like this but he knew he had no power at this moment, later that night six people came in and said, "Prince, we are sorry for your , the guardians of the Pharaoh, will protect and serve you. Zelda, we must test your sword skills to protect yourself and if we can't protect him, you could." "What? We protect each other that is how," you didn't finish before another guardian interuped. "The leader of that village you two were in told us about the prince's fever. He also told us about how you protected him when the leader confronted the man that was shairing his house with you. Even he felt threatened but when he seen who you were protecting he understood."<br>The next morning came around and you were still thinking about what the guardians said. You woke up before Atem and got yourself a light blue skirt that went to the top of your knees. You also got a light blue shirt to go with it. As you werewalking out the door, you felt bad about leaving him like you were about to so you laid beside him. He seemed to have a nightmare because he was moaning. Those moans turned to him saying "No!" You got worried and grabbed him by his sholders and started to say his name along with shaking him.  
>"Atem wake up. Please wake up," you said over and over again. Finaly he woke up. He started to sit up but your hands kept him down. His breathing heavy but started to slow down once he relized it was a dream. "Are you ok," you asked with a hint of relief in your voice. "Yes. Just a bad dream." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No. I will be fine, just need to relax a bit." You started to moan, talk then shout. The only thing you said was no over and over again." You noticed that he was sweaty so you went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth.<br>You tossed it at Atem and he knew what it was for. All he could say was, "Am i really that bad?" You nodded with a smile. He used the cloth and a guard came in. "Pharaoh, are you ok," asked the guard. "Yes. Sorry to alarm everyone. Just a bad dream." the guard left and a man wearing a ring with spikes around his neck came in. "Pharaoh, is everything well?" "Yes, Mahad everything is fine. I don't think the two of you have been properly introduced. Mahad this is Zelda and Zelda this is Mahad one of our most stongest magicains." You look at the mysterious ring and wonder what it is.  
>"It is called the Millennium Ring," said Mahad."Oh,what can it do," you asked. "I am not sure how to explain it. I guess I could sense criminal activity." You let Atem get dressed and once he got done two royal guardians came in and one of them said, "Zelda, what is the hold up?" "Opps, sorry I forgot about that. Just as I was leaving the new Pharaoh need my help," you reply and it was true because that was the time he started the nightmare.<br>"Well better late then never. Shall we begin? Pharaoh you are welcome to watch," said the other. He nodded and you felt the curiosity and fear in his mind. Curiosity to see how well you hold your own and fear if you get hurt in the process. Once in the training yard you saw Atem sit up on an upper level in a throne like chair. Atem yells out, "Seto be careful, she may still be weak from the battle two days ago!" "Yes Pharaoh," was all that Seto said. A guard came and gave Seto a sword and tried to give you one but you refused. You turned into your warrior form and the fight began.  
>Once your sword was removed from its sheath you took the shield and handed it to a guard. Seto charged you and you put your sword in front of you the other sword to block the attack. The fight went on for ten minutes before you got Seto on his knees with your sword at the back of his neck. When you removed it he got up and said, "Very good Zelda. You must have been a swordswoman sometime in your past. You did extreamly well. You may rest."<br>You into the room and changed back to normal. Instead of wobbling like you did the last time you were stronger this time. Atem came running up to you saying, "That was amazing though I was nearly jumping out of my seat when he almost had you down." You were breathing hard the day was long and hot. "Hey Atem, is there a foution I could soak my hair in," you asked wanting to cool off from the training session. "Yes follow me," he replied. You followed him and there was a small foution with water flowing into it. Not wanting to get your clothes wet you put only your head and held the rest back. Once your head was wet you took the cloth that Atem gave you to dry it enough to where it won't drip. Atem thought_, Why don't you change into a wolf and shake it off_? You satrted to laugh but all that fur would make you even hotter. So you replied_, No because that would make me even hotter. Plus I wouldin't be able to do this_. You got the tip ofyour hair wet and hit him across the face but not hard enough to hurt him."Hey, thats not fair," shouted Atem, "but that feels good." The both of you started to laugh, then Mahad walked in and said, "What is so funny?" Once Atem told him what you did, he didn't seem pleased with your little joke.  
>"Zelda," he started, "you can't treat him like a normal preson..." "Don't worry about it Mahad," interupting Atem, "I allow it. It feels good to be treated like a normal person. At least from one person. She ment no ill will by it." Something popped into your mind. No one realy knew about the the wolf that Atem rode and the royal guardians need to be informed about it so they wouldn't attack you. Atem heard it from your mind and nodded in agreement. "Mahad, Zelda and I have something to show you," said Atem. The both of him follow you into an empty room and you went to the the center of the room and faced Mahad. "Remember the wolf that Atem was riding during that battle," you asked Mahad. "Yes, I was worried about it then it disappeared." "Well it did not disappear like you thought. Atem explain for a while." After you said that you transformed into a wolf and during the process scaring Mahad. "When we disappeared," started Atem, "She awoke in a sack because they knocked her out to get me to stop fighting. It worked, long enough for them to to put me in a sack and gag me. When she came to we had a mental link. Then I sensed her pain and heard a ripping sound. Thats when I fell on the ground and she turned into a wolf. The people did not know what to make of her so she took the the chance to grab me and ran for it.<br>"She stopped in a shady spot and turned back noticing there was no harm to her clothes. She opened the sack and untied me. We waited for nightfall and I was getting then she was. She found out I was running a fever so she transformed into a wolf yet again to get me to the nearest village." As Atem was telling the story, he sat near you and you laid your head in his lap, he was playing with your fur to keep your hands busy. When Mahad was able to speak again, he said, "So that is how everything happened. What happened at the village?" Mahad seemed interested in the story. Atem frowned, "By the time she got to the village, I was unconsious for two days afterwords only to wake up in her arms." You transformed back under his arm and you said, "I never left his side. I was protecting him from everyone else besides the man that was helping him. The others who go too close to him I scared them off." You leaned into him and he puts his chin on your head. It was obvious he felt the sameabout you as you did for him. You close your eyes for a while. Mahad said, "That explains the village leader's fear of you Zelda." you heard a stange sound that no one seems to notice. You jerked up and went to a corner by the door way and hid there.  
>A man that was not part of the servents of the previous Pharaoh, even Mahad tensed up. He put Atem behind him and you silently transformed into a wolf. "Pharaoh, hiding behind your servents already? How sad," said the man. You were getting mad, the man is upset because Atem was being protected. You calmed yourself and prepaired to spring. Mahad gave you a signal that only you could see. You jumped and the man turned around just in time for you to go for the neck. The man went to the ground and you were biting his neck only to scare him. "Zelda, he is down. Let go, we have him from here," saidMahad and once he said this the guardians came in. Once two had the man by the arms you let go and the rest except Mahad tackled you. You went down without a fight not wanting to hurt them.<br>"Wait," shouted Atem, "let her go!" "Why, she is a danger to you! And you want us to let her go?" "Trust me." They let you go and you went to Atem's side. The guardians tensed up and to show you mean no harm, you put your snout in Atem's hand. He looked at you and thought_, What are you doing_? You replied back_, Showing I mean you no harm. Just pet me_. So he does and did not look nervous but why should he be.  
>"Fellow guardians, don't be alarmed by the wolf. She is is how she got she got him to the village leader. Please let her show you,"said Mahad. You transformed back into a human and you had to have help Atem help you up. "Our appologies young Zelda. We misunderstood." "No, worries. I would have made the same mistake." "Are you ok," asked Atem."Yeah, I'll be fine. That hurted a little more than it should have."<br>After the explaination, they said the festival was going to start. When Atem went from the balconey across the throne to the throne and it was when he sat in the throne the festival began. You went up to the throne and bowed to pay respect to a new ruler. He nods and you walk to his side. As Atem was watching the festival you were standing a little behind the throne and one of the guardians, a woman, shouted, "Mahad, quick!" As soon as you look to the side, a man shoots something at Atem! Mahad uses his cape to stop the item and Seto ordered the guards to capture the man.  
>Atem sensed your fear and came over and gave you a hug. You put your face in your hands and you hands in his chest. "Are you ok, Zelda,"was his first quistion. You take your face out of your hands but kept your hands on his chest. "Yes," you replied, "But that scared me. I thought he was going to hurt you when I was so close to you." "Zelda, I am fine, Isis seen it coming. That is what they use the Millennium Items for. The protection of the Pharaoh." One of the guardians came in and seen Atem hugging you. "Pharaoh, are you well," he asked."Yes, Aknadin. We are fine. She is just shaken up." "Ok," said Aknadin, "Come out when you are ready." "Are you ready," asked Atem. "Yeah," you replied, "Just not used to feel defenceless." He hugs you even tighter and the hug seems to calm you. He let go and the both of you went back to the throne. "Bring this rat before the Pharaoh," shouted Seto. Isis said, "Trying to kill the king of Egypt is an unforgivable crime."<br>Seto said to the other guardians, "I have an idea. Lets show the Pharaoh our full power. Do you agree master Aknadin, master Shimon?" They both nodded. So when they were using the Millennium Items to bring the monster out of this man's heart they seal it in a stone tablet.  
>As the party stated to continue Isis said that darkness was approching. A couple minutes Mahad's ring started to activate. Just then a guard was sent in but he fell before he could get the message out. A man came in and Atem tensed along with every one in the thought<em>, Atem, who is this and why does everyone tense up when he came in<em>? His only reply was_, That's Bakura, he is a well known thief around the kingdom_.  
>When he came closer you were able to sense the evil that he has done. You started to lose your balence. Atem seemed to notice so he got up and held you up. "What's wrong," asked Atem. "Yes, I could sense the evil in that man's heart, I just need to get used to it." He nods and Bakura started to speak. "Pharaoh, I think you know what I came here to obtain." Atem tensed even more then you knew what he ment. "Unfortunatly we won't give to them. They don't belong to you anyway." "What makes you belive they belong to you? They belong in the village of Kal-Elna, underneath the sands of that village there is a stone called the Millennium Stone. Where all seven Millennium Items fit snuggly insidein each part destined for it." "You will not get them." "Well it looks I will have to take them by force. Diabound, come forth!"<br>A large monster came out of this man's heart that seemed to be part man, part snake. With that all the guardians summoned their monsters for a defencive line. You were about to fight when Mahad seen you. "Zelda, not yet when we are unable to fight then jump in," said Mahad. You nodded once and you knew exactly why he was having you do this. You were the strongest fighter so in case they could not beat him,you could. So their fight began and within 20 minutes they were up against the wall from the last attack of Bakura's Diabound. You could not stand to see much more of it and transformed into your warrior form.  
>Atem grabbed your arm and said, "Wait, if my guardians are not strong enough then you could get as hurt just as badly. I will not stand..." "I will be fine. They are getting hurt and you are in danger. That is all I need to know." He let go and up against Bakura. "So the new Pharaoh is sending a single woman to protect him." You smiled thinking that he will underestimate you that will give you the advantage. One of the guardians gave you a DiaDhank saying it would summon a monster.<br>The snake part of him came at you and you jumped higher than the beast's head. Once over the beast's head you did a summersalt but along the way, you sliced the creature's attack only left a scrach on his head. "What's this," was all you could ask. Then Bakura shouted, "Diabound, healical shockwave!" Once he said this, an invisable wave hit your stomach and forced you into the wall near the the attack was powerful you got right away and went back to the got and arrow of light and shot it in the arrow had little effect but the light had major effect. "How can one woman have so much power," said Bakura, "Diabound, poision fang strike!" You used that protection spell that you used on Atem on yourself. The strike hit your shield and had no effect on you.  
>As the attack ended so did the spell. One more shockwave and you went up against the wall yet again. Though you had no strength left it seemed to come back to you. So you got back up and said, "Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call. Help me protect the Pharaoh!" A golden light hit you but it didnot hurt. In one of the spaces appeared a monster and that's when you shouted, "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Bakura sounded as shocked as everyone in the when this monster started to shape.<br>"This can't be happening," Bakura shouted. You shouted, "Obelisk, fist of fury!" It hit Bakura's Diabound in the stomach, sending it into a wall. It went back to Bakura and Obelisk went back to you. "This isn't over Pharaoh," said Bakura and he ran out of the palace. "Stop," shouted Atem. He ran to the balconey and when you got there Bakura was gone. "Zelda, you did great," said Atem. Aknadin said, "Zelda, you fought bravely. Even for one day's training. And to summon a high level monster when you were low on energy." "I'm not sure how that happened but I was extreamly low on energy then I was filled of it." Just then you lose your balance and fall. You could not keep your eyes open but you were aware of every thing around you.  
>"Is she ok," some one shouted that question, you could tell it was Atem. "She is fine. She is just exhausted. She single handedly defeated Bakura," said Mahad<em>. Zelda<em>, thought Atem_, Is there anything else that is hurt_? You replied_, No not that I know of. I am just exhausted. Is everyone safe now_? He replied_, Yes, they are fine. Get some rest, you deserve it_. After that you slow fell asleep hoping to get some energy out of it. The last thing you remember is someone picking you up but not being put down.


End file.
